1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to telecommunications. More particularly, this invention relates to the Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) and to the processing of multiple SONET signals with shared circuits.
2. State of the Art
The Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) or the Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH), as it is known in Europe, is a common telecommunications transport scheme which is designed to accommodate both DS-1 (T1) and E1 traffic as well as multiples (DS-3 and E-3) thereof. A DS-1 signal consists of up to twenty-four time division multiplexed DS-0 signals plus an overhead bit. Each DS-0 signal is a 64 kb/s signal and is the smallest allocation of bandwidth in the digital network, i.e. sufficient for a single telephone connection. An E1 signal consists of up to thirty-two time division multiplexed DS-0 signals with at least one of the DS-0s carrying overhead information.
Developed in the early 1980s, SONET has a base (STS-1) rate of 51.84 Mbit/sec in North America. The STS-1 signal can accommodate 28 DS-1 signals or 21 E1 signals or a combination of both. The basic STS-1 signal has a frame length of 125 microseconds (8,000 frames per second) and is organized as a frame of 810 octets (9 rows by 90 byte-wide columns). It will be appreciated that 8,000 frames*810 octets per frame*8 bits per octet=51.84 Mbit/sec.
In Europe, the base (STM-1) rate is 155.520 Mbit/sec, equivalent to the North American STS-3 rate (3*51.84=155.520). The STS-3 (STM-1) signals can accommodate 3 DS-3 signals or 63 E1 signals or 84 DS-1 signals, or a combination of them. The STS-12 signals are 622.080 Mbps and can accommodate 12 DS-3 signals, etc. The STS-48 signals are 2,488.320 Mbps and can accommodate 48 DS-3 signals, etc. The highest defined STS signal, the STS-768, is nearly 40 Gbps (gigabits per second). The abbreviation STS stands for Synchronous Transport Signal and the abbreviation STM stands for Synchronous Transport Module. STS-n signals are also referred to as Optical Carrier (OC-n) signals when transported optically rather than electrically.
Processing of a SONET signal requires many sequential operations before the data can be extracted. These operations, which are illustrated schematically in prior art FIG. 1, include: byte alignment and framing, Section TOH/RSOH processing (i.e. descrambling and B1 processing), maintenance signal processing (including signal fail alarm indications), Line TOH/MSOH processing (B2 processing and maintenance signals), pointer tracking, and retiming. Recently, it has become desirable to process multiple distinct SONET signals with a single chip or chipset. This requires multiplication of the circuits used for framing, descrambling, maintenance signal processing, control byte processing and extraction, pointer tracking, retiming, and alarm indication.
The previously incorporated related application discloses methods and apparatus for minimizing the multiplication of framing circuitry.